The Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is a nonprofit collaborative trade organization established by Sony in June 2003. It is responsible for defining interoperability guidelines to enable sharing of digital media between multimedia devices. It provides solutions for communications among wired or/and wireless networks formed by various devices, such as personal computers, consumer appliances, and mobile devices. DLNA provides an opportunity for unlimited content sharing and generation of digital content and related services. DLNA does not provide a new technology. Rather, it provides a solution and a technical standard. Therefore, the technologies and protocols included in the DLNA are all well known and well adopted. A DLNA compliant application is often built with five functional components. From the lowest level to the highest level, they are network connectivity, network protocol, content transfer, device discovery, control, and management, and content format.
LED technologies are environmentally friendly. Further, LED technologies provide controllable lighting, solid-state lighting, and lighting devices with long lifespans. LED technologies have been widely adopted in various lighting applications, e.g., public lighting and indoor lighting in offices. The current wireless speakers with LED lighting devices often require an additional wireless transmitter to control and transmit audio data files. However, this type of transmitter is often bulky, costly, and difficult to work with other devices. Such a transmitter is therefore not suitable to be installed in many devices, such as mobile terminals or smart phones.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.